


video games

by hunniehyuckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Headspaces, M/M, Pupspace, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniehyuckie/pseuds/hunniehyuckie
Summary: maybe next time donghyuck will remember to mute his mic.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 34





	video games

donghyuck was at peace, playing video games and chatting on call with his friends all whilst cock-warming his boyfriend johnny. this wasn't an odd situation for the pair by any means, but this time johnny was feeling horny- more than usual- and he couldn't help but nibble at the younger's neck, making the younger shift and breathily whimper each time he did so.

whenever donghyuck felt he couldn't hold himself back, he would smack the older's thigh yet that only ever stopped him for a short while.

"i'll be back in a few," donghyuck finally said after a few hours if gaming while his friends all sat back and took short breaks themselves.  
without paying any attention, donghyuck tapped at his mic and removed his headphones, letting out a much needed sigh, almost immediately feeling johnny attacking his neck, trailing his hands down to the younger's bare inner thighs.

donghyuck clapped his thighs together and slowly lifted himself off the older's rock-hard cock. looking directly at johnny's leaking tip, donghyuck fell back onto the bed and slayed himself about it, "don't just sit there, use that stupid cock of yours and come fuck me now or i'll make you wake another few hours."

obediently, johnny got up and stood over donghyuck as he further adjusted himself on the bed.

"c'mon you dumb mutt, ruin me with that big cock of yours like i know you've been wanting to," donghyuck harshly spat, johnny nearly pouncing on him the moment he opened up his legs.

"ahh fuck!—" donghyuck loudly cried and johnny harshly thrust his entire length in at once with no warning. with the desperate pace and power of johnny's thrusts, neither lasted long; the desire of release being overbearing seeing the incubated period of waiting.

donghyuck screamed out in immense pleasure as he came from the feeling of the older pumping him full along with the constant pounding of johnny's incredibly large, warm cock against a special set of his nerve endings.

as soon as johnny pulled out, donghyuck rutted up against nothing and tightly clenched his body in a shockwave of pleasure as the older dug around in the nightstand drawer, returning with a plug. swiftly, johnny grabbed donghyuck's hip, flipping him over, a tight grip on his ass as his pushed the plug in to keep the younger full.

after calming down for a short while, donghyuck rolled back over and sat up and pressed multiple kisses over johnny's cheeks and lips before getting up and changing out of his cum-stained t-shirt and into one of johnny's hoodies before waddling back over to his computer.

the moment his friends heard him return to his desktop they got right in to teasing him about what they had just witnessed, "how's your ass feeling hyuckie? bet you got stuffed, didn't you?"

almost immediately, donghyuck's face transformed from lightly blushed cheeks to his entire face flushing a bright red as his friends joked about over their headsets, "YOU GUYS HEARD?!!"

more laughing could be heard through donghyuck's headset, "everything. next time you get your boy toy to destroy your ass, mute your mic dumbass."

donghyuck was speechless and in complete disbelief. the next time he was going to game, he was going to just leave the call when he took his break instead of trying to mute himself. there was absolutely no way he was ever going to let it happen again.


End file.
